


Being alive

by KowaiiSinner



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: GOOD BOY SUMO, confused Connor, kind hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KowaiiSinner/pseuds/KowaiiSinner
Summary: Connor is just a confused boy that finds his home





	Being alive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i don’t normally write and English isn’t my first language so chill, just something that i wanted to write down

Leather that smells like alcoholics mixed with off-brand cologne caught connor’s nose before opening his eyes leaving the zen garden, he was looking at the road as hank drove; the sun shining low to the side of him and making the snow around the car sparkle, radio playing soft music that Connor was too distracted by his own thoughts to register what kind of genre it was.  
As soon as they left the food stand where they met and after hugging Connor, he been having trouble connecting his new set feelings and now wild thoughts together, things that’s not in his program, he wasn’t program to feel or have thoughts so everything was new to him and now having time to acknowledge his new deviancy, it was _scary ****_ __ __.  
Connor got a little notification of the side of his peripheral, ‘FEAR’ was all it said and it made connor’s artificial heart speed up, thinking he might be in danger or at least not safe for his heart to suddenly beat faster. “You okay there kid?” Startled Connor out of his thoughts before he quickly looked over at Hank. “i thought you would be relieved that androids are free now but you seem to be only getting more scared by the second”  
Connor turned his head down to his hands to only realize he’s fidgeting with them.  
“Lieu- hank, it seems that i have trouble with these new feelings and thoughts causing my stress level to rise. It’s currently at 30% and it keeps rising” he took a small shaky breath as he noticed the FEAR in his peripheral getting bigger, making his stress level to rise by 9%  
Hank give him a quick but concerned glance, hank wasn’t experienced in connor’s problem so he didn’t know what to respond with, suddenly have feelings must be overwhelming was the only thing in hanks thoughts. “i- look kid, i don’t know lot about this situation but i know everything will be alright Connor, just take some time to...get used to it, since we have the day off after all that...stuff with the androids, how about you decide what we are going to do” hank hoped it would help by making Connor think of something nice rather than making himself stress over nothing. Connor looked over at him, his face softened as he tried to think of something that he would like to do, he liked dogs was the first thought and apparently the only thought he had which made Connor frown. “i haven’t yet to experience anything i like” he thought about petting sumo which lowered his stress level to 36%  
He quickly thought about sitting on the couch with hank and sumo ‘stress level 28%’ connor turned to look at hank to Only have him face back. “perhaps spending time with you and sumo will help. Sumo seem to be effecting my stress level positively besides I like dogs” Connor gave a small smirk at hank and received a light chuckle ‘stress level 25%’ it seem laugher made his stress level to lower but it only confused him more, why would laughter lower it. Connor was deep in thoughts as the car suddenly turned off, he looked up to be faced with a garage door and hank mumble to himself about being old as he got out of the car, he got out himself to be hit with the cold air around them ‘26,6 °F mostly cloudy with 20% chance of snowing’ on the side of his peripheral before a notification below it popped up ‘COLD’ he looked at that in confusion before he hugged himself making him more confused. “I’m...cold” he mumbled to himself and heard hank yell at him to get in, he haven’t noticed that he was just standing there in his thoughts so he quickly got inside to notice that notification disappear making him relax. The smell around him seem to calm him down, he decided he liked hank’s home, he noted that, he also noticed that his stress level have dropped down to 5% which Connor smiled at that. “hank, it seems being in your home distress me drastically. I- i think i like it here” hank didn’t know what to say to that but it made him happy to know he likes being here “make yourself at home Connor, mi casa, su casa” hank kicked his shoes off before throwing his jacket on the hanger and made his way to the kitchen to grab a drink, he watched hank’s bigger body walk to the kitchen, he realized how bigger hank’s body was compared to his own, being a machine didn’t allow him to care for such things, they were just facts and they still are but now having thoughts on his own it fascinated him how different their body’s are.  
Connor stood by the door, unsure what to do till sumo lazily walked over which immediately made Connor smile. “good evening sumo” petting him dropped the stress level completely as sumo sat down with a thump, Connor thought about what hank did before going to the kitchen and decided to do the same, leaving his jacket and shoes neatly by the door, still not used to making missions for himself he decided to sit on the couch noticing sumo following him; looking around with his new mind set Connor realized he felt something ‘HOME’ was in his peripheral, his heart rate lowered as he made himself relax more, leaning down to the couch, THUMP and hank was suddenly next to him with a sandwich and a beer, sinking down on the sofa, Connor looked at his relaxed yet lazy body posture and before Connor realized it he was trying to mimic him which again confused him. “can i ask a question hank?” Hank turned on the TV before facing him with a mouth full of sandwich, nodding. As he open his mouth he suddenly lost his words, he looked away to try to calibrate his thoughts, trying to connect words together. “i...I’m getting slower? all those thoughts and feelings, i can’t seem to focus, i don’t know why....is it normal to...not know how to deal with these things hank?” Connor felt he was fidgeting with his hands again but didn’t take his eyes away from hank, a bit desperate to know whether what was happening to him was normal or not. Hank took a deep breath before adjusting himself to sit more proper. “it’s the most human thing Connor, not knowing how to deal with feelings, heck I’m 53 and still don’t know shit about feelings...so uh, yeah it’s normal but don’t worry Connor, I’ll help you as much as i can, just don’t be afraid to ask which i doubt since all you do is ask questions” he gave a smile before turning back to the TV leaving Connor in his thoughts again.  
‘RELIEF’ in his peripheral, he sank back into the couch. “maybe being alive isn’t going to be that bad...” feeling happy he watched the tv and beckoned sumo to lay on his lap which sumo happily jumped up on the couch and laid his big and drooling head on his lap. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn’t a lot but again, i don’t normally write and my motivation/creativity die quicker than my will power so i didn’t know where to take this. Hope you enjoyed this very little story and please leave your thoughts on it


End file.
